Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become Administrators also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in wiki operations. Users can either submit their own requests for adminship (self-nomination) or may be nominated by other users. Please be familiar with the reading list, the how-to guide and the Requests for adminship/Guide before submitting your request. This page also hosts requests for bureaucratship (RfB), where new bureaucrats are selected. About administrators The additional features granted to administrators are considered to require a high level of trust from the community. While administrative actions are publicly logged and can be reverted by other administrators just as other edits can be, the actions of administrators involve features that can affect the entire site. Among other functions, administrators are responsible for blocking users from editing, controlling page protection, deleting pages, and editing elements of the site interface that can appear on every page. About RfA and its process The community grants administrator access to trusted users, so nominees should have been on the Republic long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. Administrators are held to high standards of conduct because other editors often turn to them for help and advice, and because they have access to tools that can have a negative impact on users or content if carelessly applied. ; Nomination standards : The only prerequisites for adminship are having an account and being extended confirmed so that you can file your own nomination. However, the likelihood of passing without being able to show significant positive contributions to the wiki is low. If you are unsure about nominating yourself or another user for adminship, you may first wish to consult a few editors you respect to get an idea of what the community might think of your request. ; Nominations : To nominate either yourself or another user for adminship, follow these instructions. If you wish to nominate someone else, check with them before making the nomination page. Nominations may only be added by the candidate or after the candidate has signed the acceptance of the nomination. ; Notice of RfA : Some candidates display a "RfX in progress" notice on their profile page. It is not mandatory. ; Expressing opinions : All persons — including those without an account or not logged in ("anons") — are welcome to comment and ask questions in an RfA but numerical (#) "votes" in the Support, Oppose, and Neutral sections may only be placed by editors while logged in to their account. : If you are relatively new, or if you have not yet participated on many RfAs, please consider first reading "Advice for RfA voters". ; Discussion, decision, and closing : Most nominations will remain active for a minimum of seven days from the time the nomination is posted on this page, during which users give their opinions, ask questions, and make comments. This discussion process is not a vote (it is sometimes referred to as a !vote, using the computer science negation symbol). At the end of the discussion period, a bureaucrat will review the discussion to see whether there is a consensus for promotion. Current nominations for adminship There are no current nominations. About RfB Requests for bureaucratship (RfB) is the process by which the community decides who will become bureaucrats. Bureaucrats can make other users administrators or bureaucrats, based on community decisions reached here, and remove administrator rights in limited circumstances. They also oversee local change usernames venues in conjunction with the team of global renamers and can grant or remove bot status on an account. The process for bureaucrats is similar to that for adminship above; however the expectation for promotion to bureaucratship is significantly higher than for admin, requiring a clearer consensus. In general, the threshold for consensus is somewhere around 85%. Bureaucrats are expected to determine consensus in difficult cases and be ready to explain their decisions.